The Lost Daughter of Neenuvar
by Sistagirl
Summary: She didn't know she was an Elf. Had no idea she was a lost Princess. Certainly never expected to fall in love. With an Elf Prince of Mirkwood no less. It's my first. Check it out!
1. In Which Gandalf Finds a Way

Disclaimer: All right people. I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
This is my first fic ever so be kind. I would love reviews and constructive criticisms but no flames. If you don't like my story then please keep it to yourself. Ignorance is Bliss you know. I'm not following any format, books, movies, etc. I have read and seen all and am doing whatever I feel like with this fic cuz that's what it's all about. Don't know if the OC is a Mary-Sue, I don't care if she is. I write for fun. It gets better after the first few chapters (at least I think so) and info as well as character personality is revealed with time. Please Enjoy! That's what I wrote it for.  
  
(P.S. Gotta love that Elf)  
  
Chapter 1- "In which Gandalf finds a way"  
  
"I don't know what to tell you Falmarin," Gandalf said quietly. "There is nothing I'd like better than to say that I have a simple solution to this thing but quite frankly I don't. Do not forget, she is a wizard as well and our minds are like chessboards. Were I to think of something else she would probably only foil those plans with her own schemes. It is to be expected of evil you know." He added with a smirk. "Especially when that evil lies in the mind of a scorned woman," he did not add.  
  
"There is no other option available. You must send your wife Silme and the child to a place where evil cannot sense them. Unfortunately there is no place in this world that will guarantee that kind of protection. I can send them to another world for a brief time and bring Silme back but your daughter must remain. At least until we can eradicate the evil threatening her life. Believe me old friend." And here Gandalf fixed Falmarin with a frighteningly serious stare.  
  
"There is no other way.'  
  
Falmarin nodded and turned to his wife. She looked frightened but determined. "It is not fair," he could not help thinking "They had been through so much already. Why could he not be the one to go, to protect his family, his wife and newborn daughter? They had waited so long for the miracle of life to be graced to them. And now that it had finally happened. When he had rejoiced over the precious gift that was his daughter, when he had seen the light shining in his wife's eyes once more, it was all being stripped away with only a faint glimmer of hope." He took Silme's hand and squeezed it softly offering her his support and love. His silver star, she was brave to do this. She had never even questioned Gandalf's motives. He was the only one to demand that a better solution be found. One that would keep his wife and baby out of harms way and in his arms. Alas, he seemed to be clinging to a dream.  
  
"Alright Gandalf, if the council present here agree to the wisdom in this. Silme will go to this other world you speak of."  
  
There were murmurs of agreement from those around him. Falmarin was deeply touched by the elves that had come to offer their support to the kingdom of Neenuvar. These were some of his best friends and counselors in the room true, but they had risen without question to the occasion to help his family personally putting their own family's lives in danger. Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and King Tharunduil of Eryn Lasgalen were among them and each had their own relatively young children to concern with. He suspected many of the others were there because of his Silme. Her beauty, grace and wisdom was something most realms were familiar with, and many present had watched her grow from an adventurous princess into the stately queen that now sat beside him braving silently what had to be one of the worst moments of her life. He wept inwardly at her grief and the inner strength that kept her from showing it.  
  
The council adjourned soon after and he and Silme retreated to their chambers to hold their precious daughter and comfort each other until that fateful sunrise that would all too soon see them separated.  
  
Falmarin- sea spirit Silme- starlight/ silver Neenuvar- pool of water lilies 


	2. Where a Little Girl Hears a Story

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 2- "Where a Little Girl Hears a Story"  
  
"Once upon a time in a land far, far away there lived a prince. And this prince was so handsome that every female in the kingdom wanted to be his bride. But he was very lonely and sad because none of them loved him for himself only his money or his looks and they never understood his sadness or love of life."  
  
"Oh mother, that prince sounds like such a sap!" exclaimed Niari, interrupting her mother mid story. "I mean, if he could have any girl in the whole kingdom, then he should have just picked the prettiest one, married her, and then set off alone on adventures. That way he would have a beautiful wife and fun too. At least that is what I would have done if it were me." She finished with a sigh, and exasperated expression on her cute face.  
  
Niari's mother just laughed at her. "Well then my lovely little one," she said, holding her daughter's small face in her hands "you would have had lots of adventure and very little love in your life and therefore no happiness, because without love one can never truly be happy."  
  
"But mommy," whined Niari "love doesn't always make people happy, it often makes them sad, like in that story Romeo and Juliet. They ended up dead remember. If that's love then I hardly want it. I want fun and adventure. I don't need all that sappy stuff. How ridiculous!" she added while shaking her head, her long black curls moving from side to side.  
  
Shiara regarded her daughter with a careful look. She knew that Niari would grow up to be beautiful. Already her features were fair to look upon. But she also knew that her daughters quick mind and too often sharp tongue would make it hard for many men to get close to her as she matured. The problem was at nine years old she had as sharp a wit as most adults. School was boring for her, having already skipped two grades and being held back from skipping any more because of the age differences between her peers. Shiara was a good mother, she loved her daughter and wanted the best for her but she was sad. Shiara was continually burdened because she knew what everyone else did not. She was not Niari's birth mother. In fact Niari was not even human, a secret Shiara kept close to her heart from everyone including her daughter.  
  
There was really no appearance to give the lie except her superior intelligence and of course the pointed ears that gave her face an exotic look. Her eyes, the darkest black in color were large and shaped like almonds. She was already too tall for nine years old, slender and graceful. And she spoke with a confidence and command that made people nervous. But she was also sweet and tender; quick to laugh and always helpful. Frighteningly observant and attuned to the feelings of others. Niari's biggest flaw Shiara mused was her reluctance to participate in any of the activities that all most young girls delighted in. She never played with dolls, scorned at playing dress up, and had little to no patience with fairy tales. Niari preferred to sit alone and make up her own stories. Usually with herself as the heroine. No knight in shinning armor coming to her rescue! Some day Shiara hoped to tell her daughter who she really was but she found that difficult being that she did not know much herself.  
  
"Mommy, you're doing it again." Niari complained at her mothers lost look, shaking Shiara from her reminiscence.  
  
"I apologize Ni-ni little one, come on time for bed. You can tell your fairy tale prince what you think of him in your dreams.  
  
Niari obediently got under the covers and let her mother tuck her in. Goodnight mommy, I love you" she said and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Shiara and her husband Zani had never told Niari about their fateful day in the woods. When they had come home and presented her as their daughter and refused testing at the hospital based on 'religious' beliefs, but had gotten all of the necessary papers in order. And they had spent the next nine years in happiness as a family, not dwelling on what was to come but enjoying everything in life. Their little elfin daughter never suspecting how special she really was. 


	3. In Which a Journey is Taken

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 3- "In Which a Journey is Taken"  
  
"Ni-ni, hurry up we are going to be late!" Her dad shouted from downstairs. With a last quick look at her bedroom at home Ni-ni turned and flew down the stairs.  
  
"Sorry daddy" she said, adding a quick kiss to his cheek and heading out the door to where her mom was waiting in the car. It was mid-summer and they were going to pick up the Johnson's to start on the annual family plus friends camping trip upstate. Even though Niari was in college she still loved coming home and taking trips with her family and her best friend Shiana's family in the woods.  
  
"Sorry I took so long mom," she said flopping in the back seat "I just had to look at my room for one last minute." She added with a grin allowing the excitement to come out in her voice.  
  
"Ni-ni you act as if you aren't used to leaving that room behind. You were the one who wanted to go to college out of state and we've been moving you back and forth for the past two years." Said her mom turning around to look at her from the front seat of the car.  
  
"True, but I still miss being home sometimes. Just because I'm twenty doesn't mean that I don't feel like a kid still."  
  
"And act like one too?" joked her dad as he got in behind the wheel and started the car.  
  
"Uh, excuse me. I hate to admit this but I do feel as if I'm more mature than both of you. Who was it that got caught at the Anderson's party last year making out in a closet like a bunch of hormonally challenged teenagers?" She waited for a response and when she was met with silence added, "Yeah, I thought so."  
  
"Touché," her mom murmured to her dad after a moment and they both busted with laughter.  
  
"See, look at you, sitting up there giggling together. I can hardly wait to get to Shiana's house so I can have some adult conversation." That just made her parents laugh harder and Niari gave up on them with a smile and chuckle of her own, and contented herself to enjoy the view until they got to the Johnson's.  
  
"Hey girl!" Shiana yelled jumping on her friend as soon as she got out of the car. "Shy!" Niari yelled just as loudly returning the embrace.  
  
"Would ya look at those two, they act as if they haven't seen each other in years." Mr. Johnson said, coming up beside them and laughing.  
  
"When in fact they went out two days ago, and see each other almost every day at school." Mrs. Johnson added joining her husband. "Shiana Johnson please let go of Ni-ni so we can get the car packed."  
  
"Alright, alright, slave Shiana at your service. Come on slave Ni-ni you can help." Shiana grabbed Niari's hand and pulled her towards her families pile of luggage.  
  
"So what is gong on 'Ri?" Shiana asked her best friend as soon as they were out of earshot. "You called me last night, said something about your parent's acting strange and then got right off the phone. What's the deal girl? You had me up half the night worrying about you. You sounded so strange, and unlike you, some of us actually need get some beauty sleep."  
  
Niari smiled at her friends concern. "I'm sorry Shy. Huh, I know you need your beauty sleep. You must have stayed awake half your life to look the way you do." she added with a grin.  
  
"Ha, that was lame 'Ri even for you, now I know something is going on."  
  
Niari sighed. "Yeah that was a pretty corny joke. I guess the truth is I don't know what is going on. I can tell my parents are upset about something. Really upset you know, and it has something to do with this trip.  
  
"But you said they've been off since your birthday last winter. It can't have gotten worse?"  
  
"It can, it has gotten worse Shy, and I don't know what to do. I have a feeling though that I'm going to find out this trip. They try to act like nothing is wrong around me but." she trailed off with another sigh.  
  
Shiana looked at her friend for a moment and stood there biting her lip like she always did when she was troubled.  
  
"Well, whatever it is we'll get to the bottom of it like we always do." She swung an arm around a downcast Niari. "Right?" She said flashing one of her Shy smiles.  
  
Niari couldn't help but laugh at her goofy friend. "Right Shy" she replied with a genuine smile this time.  
  
"Come on chica, we'd best get the car loaded up or our parents will have us running behind the car the whole trip." Shiana started gathering up the many bags and things and Niari followed her.  
  
"Whoa, what have you got in here Shy, a bunch of rocks?!" Niari exclaimed as she tried to lift a particularly heavy bag.  
  
"Ha, ha, probably." Shiana grinned at her over her shoulder. "You know what I always say, better to have too much than not enough."  
  
"Oh really, is that why you always over accessorize?"  
  
"Humph, just goes to show that you have no sense of style Niari. I never over accessorize, I simply apply my personality to my looks." Shiana said matter of factly.  
  
"Well, it looks like over accessorizing to me." Niari replied, baiting her friend.  
  
"You know Ni-ni, you'd better be glad I love you." Shiana bit back but not unkindly.  
  
"Oh, I am Shy, I am." Niari cast a warm smile at her friend before moving ahead and allowing Mr. Johnson to take her friends incredibly heavy bag from her. 


	4. In Which They Start Their Adventure

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 4- "In which they start their adventure"  
  
They got the car and the Johnson's minivan packed away and headed to the woods. The first day of traveling went normally. Everyone laughed and joked and sang out of tune to the radio. When they finally got there the girls fell into typical young people laziness and decided to chill on the couch.  
  
Niari and Shiana were in the sitting room of the cabin drinking hot chocolate with their feet propped up on their suitcases (that had yet to be unpacked) imagining the gorgeous guys that would ask them out once they got to graduate school, because they had decided that college men were just high school boys on a superiority trip, when Ni-ni's parents came in the room and sat down next to the two girls.  
  
Niari we need to talk to you Shiana said to her daughter in a voice that was almost a whisper. Shiana put down her mug of cocoa. I'll leave you all alone then she said and got up to leave.  
  
"No Shiana," Zani said. "You can hear this too, I think it will be good for Niari to have you here with her."  
  
So Shiana sat back down and she and Niari looked at each other and then back to Niari's parents. Niari thought that her parents suddenly looked old. They weren't of course. They were both about 45 years old, but they looked suddenly weary and small to her and her heart ached for them at whatever could have made them so sad.  
  
"Niari little one," her mother said taking her hands. "Your father and I love you so much. You are our daughter and nothing that will ever change that." Her mothers voice was soft yet firm but she could hear it trembling.  
  
Niari nodded slowly, not saying anything. She wanted to say 'of course mom, I'm your daughter, what are you getting at?' She wanted to slap her moms hands away and tell her to spit it out she was scaring her. She wanted most of all to hug her parents and make everything go back to normal, because she knew somehow that everything in her life was about to change. Instead, she just nodded allowing her mom to continue.  
  
"It is because you are now of age that we are telling you this. It has weighed on our minds since your twentieth birthday." Holding her daughter's gaze firmly she continued.  
  
"You are our daughter Niari, but I did not give birth to you."  
  
What!  
  
"We loved you and cared for you and I even suckled you but I did not conceive you. In fact Niari love, you are not human. You are an elf."  
  
Niari barely heard Shiana gasp beside her. She barely felt her father take her other hand. Seconds crept by slowly.  
  
"What the heck are they talking about" she thought? "An elf! That's insane, of course I'm human, and of course you gave birth to me mom." The only thing that kept her from calling her parents crazy right then and storming out of the room was the little voice inside her that said "Crazy are they, you've known all along, haven't you?" She pushed that voice inside of her down though, and opened her mouth to tell her parents just what she thought of their little joke when her father placed something her hand he was holding. It was heavy and the cloth holding the bundle was silk, or at least she thought it was silk. Niari had never touched such soft silk before.  
  
She looked over at Shiana who was just staring with a weird "Don't look at me! I haven't got a clue," expression on her face. Obviously no help there so she turned back to the bundle. It was laced up and she began opening it with shaking fingers. Niari couldn't help but gasp at its contents. She pulled out a sheathed knife. Not just any knife, the most beautiful knife she had ever held. And Niari knew a lot about knives from her life-long fascination with everything medieval and her training in the martial arts. It looked like the hilt was made of platinum with precious jewels all around it. But the weapon was way to light to be made of what she thought. The sheath was made of some kind of thick leather with painted figures woven into it in a lovely pattern that she felt she could stare at forever and not understand the story behind. Gulping down the lump in her throat she slowly pulled the knife from its sheath and felt herself, gasp for the second time that day. The steel before her was so silver as to be almost blue. It felt much lighter in her hands then it looked like it should. It had characters written dead center on it and was shaped like a thick arrow. Niari didn't know how she knew but she knew that she had not uncovered all of the contents of her bundle and reached in it again. Her finger curled around a small round object and she pulled it out. It was a ring. Not just any ring. A small blue ring that looked like it was made of shiny blue gold. It was plain other than its translucent nature. The brief thought flashed through her mind that whoever made these things was probably obsessed with the color blue when the ring started glowing.  
  
"Nendar, daughter come home. It is time, come home."  
  
Niari would have dropped the ring but she felt almost numb. Now the damn thing was talking to her. Great, she could just imagine how all of this would affect school. "Uh professor, I was wondering if I could be excused from classes for a while. You see my parents gave me this weird blue ring that speaks and it told me to go home. Yes I know it sounds odd. Oh and by the way, I just found out I'm not human so maybe I could put in for one of those foreign student scholarships. Do they grant those to elves?"  
  
Before she could really finish her thoughts she sensed her hand moving to place the ring on her finger. She could feel herself doing it but didn't know how to stop herself. She could feel her brain hammering away. "Oh God help me. What am I doing? I can't stop. Mom, help me! Dad make it stop. What is going on? And why the heck can't I move my own hands?!" Too late, she barely felt Shiana reach out and grab her before the ring was on her finger and then there was that voice again from the ring saying-  
  
"Welcome home daughter." And the next thing she knew she was falling in a tangled heap with her best friend Shiana right on top of her. 


	5. In Which Our Heroines are Lost

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 5- "In which our heroines are lost"  
  
Gandalf felt something odd sweep through him. Surely this feeling was significant but he could not remember what it could be. With a shrug the wizard turned back to the manuscripts, and books that littered his table. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ow! Shy get off me." Niari tried to push her friend off of her.  
  
"Would ya wait a second Ni-ni, goodness, could I at least get a chance to move before you start pushing me?" The girls slowly disentangled themselves from the forest floor.  
  
Whoa forest floor!  
  
"How the heck did we get outside?" Shiana asked looking around immediately questioning. "And where are the cabins? I don't remember those huge trees being there before. And what the heck just happened back there with your parents?"  
  
"I'm sorry to say this Niari. I know we both try not to curse, but that was some seriously scary shit that just went on back there. I mean first your parents go all Sci-Fi on us, talking about- 'you're an elf' and stuff, then you pull out that beautiful, sharp blade-knife looking thing, and the blue ring, and next thing I know, we're skipping around in the forest of Never Never Land!" She added the last with a shriek.  
  
"Geez, calm down Shy! Can I think?" They were both prone to hysterics but she felt that one of them had to stay calm here.  
  
She looked around. Ok, so Shy was right and it didn't look like the woods around their cabins. In fact it didn't look like any woods she had ever seen before. The trees surrounding them now were much, much larger. In fact, the more she looked the more she realized that they were not just marginally larger, these were huge. Not to mention beautiful. Wow. And the air was crisp and breezy like in the fall. But it was summer wasn't it? And she couldn't be sure but the air seemed different. Cleaner, and fresh, even more so than the area up at the woods where they were. She was starting to admit to herself albeit reluctantly, that this was not home.  
  
"Uh Dorothy" started Shy "We're not in."  
  
"Hey! No, nuh-uh Shy, don't Dorothy me, don't even finish that sentence." Niari cut her friend off.  
  
"We may be in a dire situation here but I refuse to let you resort to such corniness as to utter that played out phrase. It's in every movie and book where someone gets mystically transported to some strange other universe."  
  
"And what the heck do you think happened to us Niari!" shouted Shy.  
  
"Geez, I always thought that if it happened to me, I'd at least get transported to a camping store first with an unlimited credit card so that I could buy all the necessary supplies first. And then get zapped to Never Never Land. Oh, and maybe a quick trip to the spa, so I could get a facial, and hair-do that would last for forever so I could look good for Prince Charming." Shy stated calmly hugging her arms around herself and staring around.  
  
Niari's jaw dropped. "Leave it to you, the shallow queen to think of getting your hair done right before you get dumped into a situation that may I remind you, IS COMPLETELY OUT OF YOUR CONTROL!" So much for staying calm.  
  
"Oh so your telling me that you couldn't use a good shampoo right now." Shy stated ignoring her friend's outburst.  
  
Please girl, we all know those fashion models who play those roles on TV did not fall into the man of their dreams arms without a makeup check so excuse me for being a victim of TV." she said smiling at a very confused Niari. Then more softly "Come here sweetie."  
  
Shy wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Whatever this is, I'm here with you. Even if I know you will forget all about me when prince charming shows up. And he better show up and bring a cousin along with him too."  
  
Niari just smiled at her friend's attempts to cheer her up. She was more than glad that Shiana could ever know that her best friend was there beside her.  
  
She suddenly felt Shiana's arms around her stiffen and pulled out of the embrace to look around.  
  
There in front of them was the largest friggin spider she had ever had the displeasure of seeing in her life. It was huge. Let me define huge as larger than life, larger then them in fact. It was clicking these huge pincer things and moving restlessly on its eight humongous legs. She heard Shy beside her start to whisper "Yay though I walk through the valley of this -freakin huger than life spider's -shadow of death, I will fear no evil."  
  
"Don't move Shy," Niari whispered.  
  
Shy interrupted her warped prayer long enough to hiss back. "Do I look like I'm capable of moving to you? Hello frozen in fear here." She added her voice audibly shaking.  
  
I turned my attention back to the mutant spider. It was shuffling on its legs looking like it was trying to decide which one of us to eat first.  
  
"On second thought Shy" I said, "Run!" 


	6. In Which The Trees Speak of Danger

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 7- "In Which the Trees Speak of Danger"  
  
"Ahhh! Oh no, it isn't dead! Look! Kill it, kill it, kill it!!! Shy was yelling and pointing and jumping up and down.  
  
I look to where she was pointing and sure enough one of those creatures was struggling to get up. "God, how do you recover from an arrow to the head" I thought horrified. Prince Legolas didn't miss a beat; before I could even react he had shot another arrow into its throat. The creature clutched at its neck for a moment before falling out dead. Again.  
  
"Come we cannot linger" he said taking my arm gently but firmly and leading me into the woods. I looked back to make sure of Shiara and I saw her leaning against Rínon for support, following closely. I had noticed how she had conveniently jumped into his arms after her scare. "Go ahead Shy" I thought with silent approval. "Work your stuff."  
  
I returned my attention then to my escort. What were those words he spoke to me just before Shy started screaming? It wasn't the softly lilting language that bothered me, it was the way he'd said it, as if he felt I was supposed to know what he was talking about. Well I didn't understand it, just like I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that right then, all I wanted was a warm bath and an equally warm bed. Complete with a long sleep so that I could wake up and find this whole thong had been a dream. But my tired aching body was working better than a pinch to the arm in keeping my reality checked. This wasn't a dream and I wasn't waking up. Well, at least a handsome prince had come to my rescue.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I looked at the Elf beside full of confusion that I was trying to hide. What was her name? Ah, yes Niari. It was a very exotic name, and not a common one for an elf maiden. I could not help but wonder who she was and why she was wearing those strange garments. I had never seen a woman in men's clothes except perhaps human women while riding. And why would she be looking for a town or camp. There were no Elvish settlements near by save Eryn Lasgalen. The only solution to her strange request must lie in her human companion. Perhaps she was trying to get her friend home. It would explain some things. What disturbed me the most however, was the utterly confused look that she'd given me when I spoke to her in our native tongue. What a strange pair my companions and I had fallen upon. Actually Sérener was my guard and Rínon my cousin but he held the place of head guard as well. We had grown up together and I considered him one of my closest friends. I chanced a glance back to where he was escorting the other young woman, Sérener bringing up the rear. Now she was a puzzlement all together. Sable skin color, with long, thick dark hair, and exotic eyes. This Shiana was a new and definitely different sight to behold, but clearly not an unwelcome one. I had seen Rinon's eyes glance on her more times than was necessary and I had never seen him quite this helpful to a maiden before. Forcing back a smile I kept my vigil firmly on the path ahead of me.  
  
It was fully night out now, which was why I felt the need to get my party back as quickly as possible. The trees had been getting restless of late. They more and more often whispered to us of a dark presence creeping upon our fair wood and Sérener, Rínon and I had gone to listen to the trees that dwelt deeper in. Hoping to glean some wisdom from nature's abundance when he had detected the foul stench of orcs.  
  
"Hey, what were those things back there?" The She-Elf beside me whispered as if reading my thoughts.  
  
"They were orcs, goblins. Creatures of the dark. It is fortunate we happened upon you when we did."  
  
I then turned back to the wood. In the dark Niari's eyes were of course visible to my Elf sight. Her black orbs reflected the light of the stars themselves and I noticed with chagrin that I was all too aware of her slight form pressed against mine and her arms clutching at me and leaning for support. She seemed very frightened and alone, though why she should feel so in the presence of her people was beyond me. I looked to her again.  
  
"Do not be frightened little one for we shall soon be safe again in the lands of my father and our people will protect us." Her eyes narrowed a little at that and I frowned. I had meant to offer comfort not cause for suspicion, but what had I said to offend.  
  
Be careful, be alert, dangerous things are about.  
  
Immediately I stiffened and stopped. The trees. They were talking. They were warning us about something but what, I could not be sure.  
  
"Prince Legolas" Sérener came up on my other side, caution in his voice.  
  
"Yes friend, I know." He had felt it too but what was to be done. And now we had the two maidens with us. Our situation was more precarious than I felt wise to let on to my party. I strained my ears to listen. Then, the sound of low growling filled them and I instinctively pushed Niari behind me. Sérener and Rínon heard it as well for Rínon placed the girl 'Shy' next to Niari and came up next to me. From a dark section between to trees emerged two large black cats. "Panthers" I heard one of the girls gasp from behind us. The two cats were walking slowly and deliberately towards us, their white teeth bared and the sound coming from them made my skin crawl. These were true predators. Not necessarily evil, but still just as dangerous. Tense muscles flexed with every step they took. Through their depthless dark orbs they stared at us and even in the dark I could see it. Death. Being an elf, my affinity to nature took in their dark twin beauty even as my warrior instincts began to think of a plan of attack. Or if need be, defense.  
  
"Sérener," I whispered. "Take the two females now and run. Rínon and I will try to buy you some time. Run and get help, the border of Mirkwood is close. May Elbereth grant you swift stride. Go Sérener now."  
  
To his credit, Sérener allowed himself only a second of hesitation before he turned, grabbed an arm of each female and ran back out into the woods. As if they had been spurred on by the loss of much of their prey, the two cats moved on us with a smooth lightning speed that our Elven abilities were barely able to react to. The race for life and death begun had begun. 


	7. Still of Spiders and Princes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 6- "Still of Siders and Princes"  
  
I grabbed her hand without a second hesitation and before I could change my mind. Shy was screaming bloody murder as she ran beside me but she didn't pull back or try to stop and I was grateful for that because I was pretty sure I couldn't handle her fear as well as my own. We ran as fast as we could and I was suddenly glad for my jeans, T-shirt and new Nike cross trainers, which made running over such unfamiliar terrain a little easier. We jumped over huge tree roots, and fallen branches as we ran. Until suddenly a shadow descended over us.  
  
"Spiders can jump?!" I heard Shiana yell as the shadow passed over us and before us stood the giant spider. Again.  
  
'This is it," I thought "We're going to die. At least I'll finally get to see Jesus and heaven and I'll have Shy to keep me company and drive all of heaven crazy with her antics," I thought briefly before.  
  
Fwap, fwap two arrows landed in what looked to be the spider's head. It scuttled a little nearer to us before falling over dead. I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God. Turning to Shy I went to say something about the power of prayer when she grabbed my forearm and squeezed. I didn't need her to squeeze me; one look at her terrified face was enough to convince me that we weren't out of danger yet. I turned back to face what I expected would be a newly revived spider. Instead my eyes fell on the ugliest looking thing I had ever seen. It was covered in what I can only describe as ick. "Blood and guts!" That's how Shy would later describe it. It wasn't huge or anything, almost human in size and shape, but there were three of them and two of us. We were already terrified with adrenalin pumping through our bodies. This just kept getting better and better.  
  
"Woman flesh. No, Elf flesh" one of them sneered over at us with a grin that turned insane once he spotted me.  
  
"What are you doing out here all alone?" another said nastily revealing ugly crooked rotting teeth. They spoke with a horrible accent and the stench coming from them was no less than putrid.  
  
"Uh, nothing. Thanks for saving us. We've really got to go now." Shy said inching back with me."  
  
"No, girls stay, stay and let us play with you awhile."  
  
Shy seemed to be getting fed up. I knew how she was. She will scream and cry at first until you get her mad, or tired enough and she decides that's it. Looking over at the frown developing on her face I didn't know whom I was more afraid for. The creatures or us. She dropped my arm stepped away from me and took a step towards the hideous creatures.  
  
"OK that's enough. I've had it. Get out of here you demons, in the name of Jesus." She shouted pointing at them. Just as soon as the words had left her mouth the creatures fell dead to the floor.  
  
"Wow, heh heh, check out the power of God." She chuckled, looking at me with the widest grin spread across her beautiful features. I just breathed in relief.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Ahhh!!!!" We both yelled jumping a foot into the air grabbing each other and turning to the voice that had spoken from behind us. Standing there was a man, standing a little over 6 ft. tall, slender, holding a bow and arrow and sporting an outfit that looked like it would fit the cast of Robin Hood Men in Tights. He had these sparkling blue eyes that unwittingly captured my gaze. As Shy would later describe the encounter "Damn was he fine!"  
  
"Geez sicko, you nearly scared us to death. A giant spider and three boogie men couldn't kill us, but you jump out from nowhere and we nearly die of a heart attack." Shy yelled at him.  
  
"I apologize. I did not mean to startle you." The man said.  
  
"Yeah sure. Ok fine, we're fine. So who are you anyway?" Shy asked placing a hand on her hip and assuming her tough girl stance.  
  
"Shy" I poked her in the side, "don't be so rude."  
  
She gave me a weird look. "And why not? If Blondie over there had been more obvious with his approach then I wouldn't be standing here with my heart fibrillating!"  
  
"Uh, you'd probably be dead too." I felt it necessary to point out to her.  
  
"Huh?" she asked. I pointed to the three "boogie men" behind us, each lying on the ground face down with an arrow embedded dead center in the back of their heads. Some black substance that was probably blood was beginning to pool around them.  
  
"Oh" was all she said.  
  
"I must offer my apologies as well ladies." Another man stepped from the trees behind the dead boogiemen. "We did not mean to frighten, only to protect you. These woods are extremely dangerous. He too had long blonde hair and was dressed similarly to the third. There was something different about his clothing though, the first one's clothes seemed to be nicer, more elegant if you can use that word to describe tights.  
  
"Yes, the woods are dangerous even now in these times, though the initial darkness has passed, May I ask why you are out here all alone?" asked a third man coming from behind the second.  
  
Geez, how many were there? At least this one wasn't blonde. His hair was long as well, but dark brown. He was actually quite handsome. Ok all of them were handsome. In fact, to put it right out there -they were pretty. Like in a guy kind of pretty though, but this last one seemed to have a distinct attractive look. Although not as handsome as the first in my eyes, he had these alluring green eyes that made you want to look again. The first guy just made me want to look forever. I noticed Shy staring at dude number three. Did that girl ever think of anything else? Well I did.  
  
"We are out here minding our business, and leaving yours the heck alone" I replied in an admittedly rude tone of voice.  
  
Ok so I could be as bitchy as Shiana. There's a reason we were best friends after all. And I was finally feeling some of the stress. I mean it isn't everyday your parents -one- tell you that their not really your parents, -two- you get sucked away from home, -three- almost eaten by a giant spider, -four- threatened with God knows what from some ugly looking hunchback things. And of course lets not forget -five- getting saved by three absolutely gorgeous guys in tights. Well maybe the last one wasn't so bad.  
  
The men just looked at each other confused after my rude remark, and when they turned I noticed something that had not caught my eye at first. Their ears, they were pointed just like mine. What? Were they my long lost family or something? Scary how close you can come sometimes to the truth when you're not even trying, huh? Rethinking my haste to be rude to the first human like beings we'd encountered today I amended.  
  
"Uh, what I mean is thank you for helping us. Now if you could just point us to the nearest camp site or at least a town we'll be on our way."  
  
The first one spoke to us again, walking around us to join his companions.  
  
"My name is Legolas Prince of this realm, Eryn Lasgalen, and these are my two most trusted guardians Sérener (boyish blond looks), and Rínon (tall dark and handsome). I do not know of any camp or town nearby, but you are both welcome to refresh yourselves in my father's kingdom until you wish to leave.  
  
He looked and sounded pretty sincere and harmless. Well, only if one didn't account for the bow and arrows and obviously killer aim. I didn't answer for a second, only stared at him. He was something to behold. He was tall and thin but not in any way skinny. And he was standing with a posture that seemed to reek of confidence and grace. He had these piercing blue eyes and long blonde hair. I was curious about that. No one wore their hair like that anymore. The Hanson brothers had barely gotten away with it when they first came out and that was forever ago. But for some reason it just looked right on him. His name was weird too, what had he said it was? Oh right, Prince Legolas of Erin Lasgoleth or something like that.  
  
Wait a minute- Prince! I fought back a groan. "Why did Shy always end up being right even when her predictions of the future were crazy. Here was Prince Charming staring us in the face. Well I didn't know him well enough to figure the charming part in yet but if anyone in this day and age could be, this Legolas guy could probably cut it.  
  
Still, I had this strong urge to tell him there weren't any Princes in the U.S so who did he think he was fooling. There's no way a girl would fall for something like that. But then I remembered. What did I know, this definitely wasn't home. He could very well be a prince and I'd have just sounded stupid arguing. Besides, he didn't look like the type that needed to lie to get a girl.  
  
"Um, nice to meet you Prince Legolas. My name is Niari and this is my friend Shiana. Thank you for your offer." I said as politely as I could, ignoring Shy's famous evil eye boring a hole in the side of my head, probably for accepting help from strangers.  
  
"Mae govannen Niari."  
  
"Huh?" I asked with an admittedly stupid expression on my face. "What was that you just said?"  
  
But before he could respond. 


	8. Where Our Party Splits Up

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 8- "Where our Party Splits Up"  
  
"Wait, no wait. Stop!" I pulled on Serener's arm until he stopped. "We have to go back." I said.  
  
"No, we must get help." Sérener tried to take my arm again but I jerked away. "No way am I leaving someone who just saved my life to a pack of blood thirsty tigers.  
  
"Panthers" Shiana automatically corrected.  
  
"Whatever." We can't just leave them. I fixed Sérener with an accusing glare. He looked back just as coldly and I could tell he was better at this staring game but I wasn't giving up.  
  
"Listen to me, my Prince gave me an order. That was to take the two of you and get help. I trust that he knew best, now we must keep going."  
  
"You'd actually leave your Prince to die then. If you follow him so religiously then you should have stayed trying to protect him." Shy was getting in on the argument now too.  
  
"I only do what I was trained to. He is my prince but also my leader in battle and very skilled. He and Rínon will be fine if we go get help."  
  
I don't think so," I interjected. But whatever your orders were, I sure didn't receive any and I don't walk out on people. You go get help I'm going back. Shy go with him you'll be safer.  
  
She just looked at me. "Oh please like I'm letting you go off to save the Prince and be heroic all alone. No way I'm going with you."  
  
We both turned to Sérener daring him with our eyes to try to prevent us. "I must do as my prince commands. I wish you well" he said simply and took off again. We stared after him for about a minute. I mean I don't know what we expected but it certainly wasn't for him to just run off and leave us like that.  
  
"Well," Shy said recovering first. Lets go lend a hand to some stubborn males. I nodded at her and we both turned and began running back the way we had come.  
  
To say I wasn't scared would be a lie. To say my heart didn't catch in my chest when we arrived back on the scene would be a huge lie. There in front of us were Legolas and Rínon, each grappling with a separate panther, each coming too close to having their throats ripped out time and again as we watched. I immediately began looking around for some sort of weapon. Then I saw it. A bow and a few arrows lay abandoned near us. I picked up the bow, notched an arrow and took aim.  
  
"What the heck are you doing, you don't know how to use that thing, you'll hit Legolas or Rínon by accident." Said my voice of Shy wisdom.  
  
Good point.  
  
I put the bow and arrow down. "So what do we do then? Stand here and wait for them to finish them off so they can have us for dessert?" I asked her.  
  
"How should I know?" She whispered back. This was your bright idea Indiana Jones. You think of something.  
  
That's when I felt it. Almost a pulling at my side and I felt my hand reach down and grasp the hilt of the knife my parents had given me. It was miraculously strapped to my waist. There was no time to worry about how it got there. Now how to throw a knife is something I can definitely do. I looked at the two men still struggling and decided that Rínon needed the more immediate help. I stepped back, trying to find a good opening, and then threw my knife. It hit the panther that had been trying to bite Rinon's head off, on the shoulder blade near its neck and the thing fell over whining pitifully. We raced over to help Rínon up when Legolas let out a yell and I turned just in time to see his panther swipe its long claws across his chest drawing blood. He fell back from the blow and I turned to get my knife out of the other panther. Too late it had gotten up and was starting on Rínon and Shiana now. Knowing I couldn't help them all I picked up a large stick lying close to where I was kneeling and swung. I stood up and swung it at the panther gearing up to jump on a winded Legolas. I hit it in the head with as much force as I could muster and it went sprawling. That's where I made my mistake. I turned back, concerned and went to help Legolas then watched as his eyes widened at something behind me. Before I could turn to see it he had grabbed me and pushed me from him roughly, where my head hit a tree root. Hard. Dark spots immediately blurred my vision. Through the fuzz I watched the panther close his teeth over the Prince's shoulder and yank. Legolas cried out in pain and grabbed at its fur before an arrow appeared suddenly in its head. It sank to the floor dead, its prey loose from its grasp. I hardly noticed that the arrow had not come from Rínon and Shy's direction; I was too busy allowing the oppressing fog in my head to consume me. 


	9. In Which She Remembers Through a Dream N...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 9- "In Which She Remembers Through a Dream Not Her Own"  
  
Running. I was running as fast as I could. Through a tight wooded realm. A pure white blanket of snow covered everything around me. Tiny-blanketed trees surrounded me. They were not the proud wise trees that I had known from birth. These were younger, smaller. Had seen different times and spoke of a different tale. They were unable to guide me, though they tried and I was saddened and not a little disturbed by the veil this unfamiliar nature seemed shrouded in. However, I had little time. There was no time to stop and think much less talk to the trees. I had yet to reach my destination, unknown though it was. I held my baby closer to me in an attempt to keep her warm. I would find something, the perfect place had to be around here somewhere. And then my senses picked up a faint aura. It was far from me nevertheless I would reach it. The aura spoke of goodness, of kindness, and of a great sorrow. Sorrow mirroring my own. Perhaps she would be safe there. The wind began to pick up around me. Even with my keen sight I could barely see. Snow and wind mixed with my tears making movement almost impossible. I was being pushed back. It was a storm. Wild, angry, and full of fury. Still I struggled forward until the snow became too high. But I could still feel it; the aura was ahead of me. If only I could reach it. And so I did the only thing I could. Stretching out my hand I called out a spell.  
  
Im yala onna en' naur  
  
Bragollach tel'llach  
  
Lietha noss ne en' Kemen a elle  
  
Tûr gwaith nîn  
Glinuva nuin I'anor  
  
I Summon Fire Elemental-  
Fireball -  
Dispel snow of the Earth and Sky-  
  
Power of my people-  
  
Gleam under the sun-  
  
Fire came forth from my hand, bright colors of blue, yellow, and orange surged forth, swirled together and shot straight, melting the 12 feet of ice and snow that blocked my way. When it was clear I stepped onto my new path. Slowly I walked toward the door of the small cabin before me. I took hold of the handle and pulled. Blinding white light came suddenly from the open door. I stepped back unable to see, shielding my eyes and my baby. This was not right. Something was wrong. Something was wrong.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "No!" I sat straight up in the bed breathing hard.  
  
"What was that? What, was I dreaming? Great now I'm having nightmares." I pushed the blankets off of me and slumped over with my head in my hands.  
  
"What is wrong with me?" I thought to myself. "I never have nightmares." I didn't. I hardly ever dreamt. At least not of anything, I could remember when I woke up. This was just insane. But it had seemed so real. So I could shoot fire from my hands now? I held out a hand and concentrated. Nothing.  
  
In the dream I was holding a baby. No need to check for that. I started laughing at the absurdity of it. "Uh, you can't get pregnant sweetie. Not unless you have sex first. It's kind of a prerequisite."  
  
"Ni-ni!!"  
  
Suddenly I was bowled over in the bed by a crazy best friend of mine named Shiana who had just run into my room and jumped on me, squeezing and hugging the air out of my lungs!  
  
"What the heck Shy?" I said as soon as she let me up and I could breathe. "Relax I'm fine."  
  
"Oh my gosh, I was so scared." And then she raised a hand and smacked me on my arm.  
  
"What the heck?" I said again.  
  
"Niari Holmes," she said pointing a finger in my face. "Don't you ever, I mean ever, scare me like that again. If you do -you'd better make sure it kills you cuz if it doesn't, I will."  
  
I would have laughed if she didn't look so serious. "Alright Shy, I'm um, sorry?" I said. Hoping that she would accept my apology for whatever it was I had done.  
  
Shy seemed to guess this. "You've been out for a whole day and two nights Ni-ni."  
  
"Really? I have?.Why?" I don't think I'd ever passed out before.  
  
One look at Shy's face and I wished I hadn't asked. It was like a storm cloud had rolled over her features. "Why? Because Prince, Prince. foo-foo (she waved her hand dismissively) pushed you so hard you almost broke your head that's why!" She yelled.  
  
"OK Shy, calm down and tell me what happened." I sat up further in bed getting ready to hear what I knew was going to be an angry exaggeration of the truth.  
  
"You were trying to help that pretty boy Elfy when one of those panthers came at you from behind. Prince Legolas (what happened to foo-foo?) put his body in the way instead but he pushed you away from him. I guess to get you away from the panther as well. But you busted your skull on some rock or tree root or something. Then that cat took a big chunk out of his shoulder before one of his Elfy buddies shot it in the head with an arrow.  
  
"Oh so we saved each other then." I said with a smile.  
  
"Saved who!? She screeched and I jumped. "That bum of a Prince landed you in bed in a coma and almost landed me next to you paralyzed from the heart attack I almost had. I can't believe I helped him after that."  
  
"Wait. You helped him?" I hoped her help hadn't included knocking him into a coma next to me. I glanced to my side out of paranoia.  
  
"Well sure. I mean I am a nursing student after all and you were just knocked out, not dead or anything, and the Prince's shoulder was bleeding buckets of blood. So I pushed him on his side and had to use my jacket. My new jean jacket, mind you that got ruined in the process." She looked sorely put out.  
  
"Rínon pushed from the back and I from the front on his wound until the bleeding slowed. You know, I'm pissed that he pushed you so hard but the truth is I admire him. I know his shoulder must of hurt like heck, especially with us pressing on it but he didn't even say ouch. Just kept asking about how you were. And then when I told him you had passed out he was all gun-ho trying to get up and see to you. Rínon had to actually hold him down." She giggled. "Finally I threatened to cut his hair into a much shorter style if he didn't lie still, and he actually sobered. Very quickly." She was laughing out loud now and I couldn't help but join her.  
  
"Ha, Geez Shy, is he really that vain?" I asked her.  
  
"Uh, no not really. I asked Rínon about it later and he told me that Elves braid their hair into certain styles depending on rank. So if I cut his hair he wouldn't be able to braid it in that style any more and he had to work really hard to earn it. Rínon said something about it taking thousands of years. I don't know. It sounded crazy."  
  
"Oh." I was glad. I'd hoped he wouldn't just be worried about his looks. The thought passed briefly through my mind that he would look good in corn rolls. I wondered if he would let me braid his hair. Would it feel as soft as it had looked that night under the stars? Not wanting to be caught daydreaming I looked over at Shy. And did a double take.  
  
"Shy, what are you wearing?" She had on this beautiful long dress cut low at the neck. It was a lovely tan color that brought out her light brown skin and was made of some fabulous new material. I knew they didn't make dresses like that back home. Her hair was done up in pins and combs and some of her waves hung down her back. Shy had some beautiful hair and a great figure. Though I had never really felt jealous, I'd always admired her unique looks. The dress brought out her beauty even more.  
  
Shy looked down at the dress. "Oh this? It's what all the females here wear Ni-ni. Go look in the closet you've got some too."  
  
I looked her up and down. "Wow, you look good Shy, and you didn't even need tons of makeup and jewelry to add effect."  
  
"Humph!" Was her annoyed reply and I turned away from her with a smile. A smile that was quickly replaced by an open mouth O when I got my first real look at my room.  
  
It was fab-u-lous! Wow, it was so beautiful. I guessed that we were under ground. The walls were sparkling with minerals and rocks and masterfully painted with life-like figures. The pictures showed Elves dancing and partying, the ladies swirling about in their gowns. Every inch of the floor was covered in rug. It was like a medieval version of a carpet. I was sitting on a huge canopy bed with four wooden polls that had painted green vines running up their length and sky blue hangings fell down each. Right over my head was a clear thin white sheet that was gauzy and transparent. I could see why. The ceiling above me was a painted picture of the sky outside. Beautiful fluffy looking clouds, tinged with the colors of a pink rising dawn. Birds of shapes and sizes I had never seen before added their vibrant colors to the masterpiece. It was breathtaking. The blankets on my bed matched the soft lavender bed hangings. In the corner of the room a large crystallized orb shaped like a three-dimensional star rested on a thin stand. It was pulsing orange and I looked at it curiously.  
  
"That's for heat," Shy told me. "We're underground so they can't have fireplaces. Supposedly the smoke would cloud their complicated air system. Don't ask me how it works though, these Elves are something else."  
  
I nodded my agreement, getting up and looking around some more. The furniture was as intricately done as everything else. It was made of a soft white wood with a peach hue. There was an armoire, a desk, and a huge mirror in one corner. Beside the mirror was a long blue screen for changing. There was another wooden door, closed and set off to one side. The whole room was very large, more like a living room than a bedroom. I had a long lounge chair against a wall. The dresser had the most beautiful comb brush and mirror, set in silver that I had ever seen. I went over to a huge closet set in the wall and opened it. There before me were more dresses than I could count. I could tell they had picked out colors to compliment my fair complexion and dark hair.  
  
Tearing my gaze away I turned to Shy. "Oh my Gosh Shy, we've died and gone to heaven. Look at all this stuff." I started running around touching everything. Noticing that I was clothed in a beautiful nightgown. So long and soft that it could almost pass as a dress. I spun around watching the fabric whirl with me like air. This was too good to be true.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" I went up to Shy grabbed her hands and we both starting screaming and jumping up and down like the crazy girls that we were.  
  
"At first - when I woke up, - I thought I was dreaming," Shy shouted at me through her laughter.  
  
"Well if this is a dream I don't want to wake up!" I told her still screaming and laughing and jumping at the same time.  
  
"Ladies, ladies is something the matter?"  
  
Oops, caught in the act. We jumped guiltily apart, staring at the Elf who had come into my room. She was a tall and willowy creature. Long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes that were fixed on us with a concerned look.  
  
"No no. Nothing's wrong. We were just glad to be back together is all." I replied quickly, unable to look her in the eye.  
  
Her features softened immediately. "Of course, we were all anxious to see you recover. I will send someone in too see to your needs." And with that she left.  
  
"Whew," I breathed a sigh of relief. That was close. "Shy, we are too old to be running around yelling like maniacs. I mean we're guests for crying out loud." I was very embarrassed and ready to start berating our behavior.  
  
Being the kind friend that she was, Shy didn't mention that I had been the one to grab her. "Yeah we were way too loud but. It felt good didn't it?  
  
I laughed. "Yeah Shy, it did." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey! If you liked it Please Review. I know some people don't like my fic. Big deal. It's my first and I'm having a blast writing it. Oh and TigerLily, thanks for liking my story! ~Love and Happiness 


	10. Where a Prince Forgets His Place

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 10- "Where a Prince Forgets His Place."  
  
As promised, two female Elves came in and dressed me. Really they dressed me. Actually helped me put my clothes on, picked out my dress, and did my hair. Or should I say argued with them over my hair. I wouldn't let them do it up as fancifully as they wanted. Finally, they settled for a simple braid straight down with some ribbon tied in. It was weird being pampered that way but I didn't mind. It turned out that the door I had noticed before led to a washroom. The Elves version of a bathroom. It was gorgeous inside; everything was made of pearl and crystal. I took a long luxurious bath before I got dressed and then met back up with Shy. She led me through a million halls until we finally reached the dining room. This underground cave thing was impossibly large. Two Elves stood next to the impressive Bone Ivory doors that led inside and silently opened them for us.  
  
"I can't believe this." I breathed when the doors opened. For the rest of my life I will never forget the picture that greeted me. It wasn't that the room was huge, or perfectly decorated with soft music being sung and a long table full of food. Nah, that was the simple stuff. It was the fact that there were at least a hundred Elves standing along the sides and a few more standing at the table to greet me when I stepped inside. They bowed when they saw us, and let me tell you it was a sight seeing that single fluid movement of a hundred bodies. The women all wore dresses, made of flowy silks of all different colors. The males were wearing what looked like an Elf version of a suit, long tunics and pants of soft colors and patterns. I looked up to the Elves standing at the long table at the far end and my breath caught. I could easily tell who the king was. He wore a thick golden crown that looked like woven leaves over his hair and he looked just like Legolas. Really, just like him. In fact he looked about the same age, which actually started to creep me out until I looked into his eyes. I was captured by the wisdom permeating from them. Legolas stood to his right, immaculate in a cream colored suit, his left arm in a sling that matched it. He looked perfect wearing a crown of a smaller version of his father's. He was practically glowing and I couldn't believe that I hadn't noticed his glow before. Our eyes met and he smiled at me. I swear my knees went weak.  
  
"Oh hell no!" I mentally scolded myself, don't fall for that smile Niari. You've learned your lesson about guys. Maybe you learned it the hard way but you did learn. Don't forget it all just because a gorgeous Prince smiled at you. Proud of myself for effectively bringing my senses back, I continued to check out the front table. Rínon was next to Legolas. There was a really old guy next to him, with an incredibly long beard, white hair, and white robes. I caught his eye and he seemed to look right through me. It made me very uncomfortable.  
  
Since I didn't want to just stand there staring like an idiot I nudged Shiana and we curtsied together. The king smiled down on us.  
  
"Mae govannen young ones. Welcome to Eryn Lasgalen. My name is Thranduil King of this realm. I am glad to see you have recovered Lady Niari, and that you are well Lady Shiana." He pronounced my name Nai-ah-ria and hers She-uh-nath. I could tell Shy was not happy.  
  
"Uh, its She-ah-nuh and Nee-ah-ri your majesty." I corrected gently.  
  
"Yes, of course, my apologies ladies. We are exceedingly grateful to you for saving my son's life. But I am curious as to why a young human and an elf would be wandering around in the dark of the woods alone?"  
  
A young human and a what?  
  
"We just sort of landed here your highness. Literally. I mean one minute we were sitting with my parents, and the next we were here.'  
  
"Oh, sure." Shiana added sarcastically "Leave out the part with the ring and the knife and the weird transportation, and falling out of the sky Ni- ni."  
  
I gave her a "shut up will you" look. Turning back to the king I began explaining. Quickly.  
  
"Actually, my mom gave me this bundle with a blue ring inside. This was right after she told me that I wasn't human which is really ridiculous. (OK so I was still in denial at about that) Then the thing spoke to me and told me to put it on, so I did. I felt Shy grab me right after and next thing I know we're falling right into your woods though I'm still not sure how. So really all we want to do is go home because our parents will be very worried about us." I finished with a sigh.  
  
No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Really, there were over a hundred people around us and still you could have heard a pin drop.  
  
"Maybe they think we're crazy." Shy whispered from beside me.  
  
"No, Lady Shiana, I believe you both to be sane." The king said calmly.  
  
I heard Shy gulp next to me. The king seemed to understand though. "Elves have excellent hearing." He told her.  
  
"Well that's an understatement. I can't believe you heard me from all the way across this huge room." She rolled her eyes.  
  
I ignored her. "So, if you believe me then could you tell us how to get back to the suburbs of New York? Like I said our parents will worry about us."  
  
That's when the old guy I was staring at earlier spoke. "Of course we will try to help you get home." Turning to the king he said, "Perhaps they would like to have breakfast then tour the caves, and then sit in conference with us so we can discuss this."  
  
"Wait, no. I don't want to eat or tour and talk to anybody. I just want to go home."  
  
"Please listen to Gandalf Lady Niari." Legolas spoke up for the first time, a frown adorning his beautiful face.  
  
"No, you listen. I don't know you people. My mother will be worried about me. I have a life; I've got college, a summer job. So does Shiana. We can't stay here. I mean I appreciate the help last night Prince Legolas I really do. But if you won't help us get home than we're leaving and we'll find it on our own."  
  
"You will not." He shot back at me. A young elf and human far from home should not assume that they could do everything alone.  
  
"Why you hot headed Prince." Oh I was mad now. Didn't know why exactly, but I was. Having a Prince whose life I had just saved tell me what I could not do was really not helping my temper.  
  
"How dare you presume to know what we're capable of. I did just fine the other night!"  
  
"Why you ungrateful woman, I saved your life that night."  
  
"Yeah, well I saved yours too Blondie, so now we're even." I shouted the last part. I was starting to get a headache.  
  
Legolas opened his mouth to say something else but a harsh "Legolas!" from his father and he shut it back. "You do not speak to a female, much less another Elf that way."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" I asked a little to loudly. "Why do you keep calling me an Elf, I'm not. I'm human do you hear me. These (here I pointed to my ears) are just some gene mutation thing. My name is Niari Holmes, daughter of Zani and Shiara Holmes and I live in suburbia New York, blocks down from my best friend Shy and all I want IS TO GO HOME." I could feel tears running down my cheeks now, I was shouting, and that headache had gotten substantially worse but I kept yelling. "Why can't you people understand that?" Geez my head hurt and I was feeling dizzy. I grabbed Shiana's arm.  
  
"Ni-ni, hey answer me. What's wrong?" Shy's voice came from far away. What was wrong with me? For the second time in my life, darkness clouded my vision and I fell into unconsciousness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hey! If you liked it Please Review. I know some people don't like my fic. Big deal. It's my first and I'm having a blast writing it. Oh and TigerLily, thanks for liking my story! ~Love and Happiness 


	11. In Which Legolas Is Called a Hentai

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the original LoTR characters. They belong to that wonderful magnanimous genius Tolkien. This story is fictional and I'm not taking any money for it so please, no one sue me. Entertainment purposes ONLY!  
  
Chapter 11- "In Which Legolas Is Called a Hentai"  
  
It was my fault. I had gotten angry and argued with her, pushed her limits when I knew she had suffered serious head trauma. Worst of all I had thrown my help to her in her face. An Elf never did such things. As soon as she fell I ran around to her. She had slumped on the floor by her friend who was calling her name and giving me the most evil look.  
  
"Look what you did to her?" She accused.  
  
But she didn't need to. I had already condemned myself. Why had I felt the need to argue with her? I was a Prince. I knew better than to let my emotions control me. But she had looked so angry and spoken out of turn towards my father. She was defiant, like a flame refusing to go out and I felt like I should press her just a little. I had gone too far.  
  
I knelt beside her and removed the sling holding my arm. My shoulder was much better, Elves healed quickly, but the healers had insisted that I wear it. Well it was only a hindrance now. I slid my arms gently around her body and lifted her. She seemed so light and delicate. Such a beauty she was. All Elves are beautiful but not all possess that shocking quality that usually makes humans feel as if they are dreaming when they look upon them. The kind of unusual dark beauty that The Lady Arwen and Queen Silme possessed. Her lids were closed and she looked pale. She had been so beautiful walking into the banquet hall earlier. The white dress she wore had been a perfect compliment to her dark hair and eyes. It gave her a pure look that was captivating in its own forbidden goodness. Rather than be caught staring, I turned to my father.  
  
"I will take her to her quarters, father." He simply nodded but I knew he would probably be having a talk with me later. I was not only my father's son but also heir to the throne of Eryn Lasgalen and today I had not acted accordingly with my station. Yes, I could definitely expect a lecture, but first I would see to the lady.  
  
I knew where her room was. It was one of the nicer rooms in the palace reserved for honored guests. I knew this because I had been the one to order it for her. My own quarters were much further back in the caves. I laid her down on the bed gently and prepared a damp cloth to wipe her forehead with. I could tell that she was in some kind of pain earlier but I had still pressed her and argued. She was obviously afraid, in a new place, and had parents who were afraid for her. If it were me I would probably have wanted to reassure my loved ones as quickly as possible also.  
  
She moaned softly and turned towards me. I noticed that she was no longer unconscious just asleep. I pulled some stray strands of her hair back from her face. She wore it in the oddest ways. A simple style, consisting of a long, single, thick, black braid down her back. Certainly no Lady Elf I had ever seen wore their hair that way. I continued to look at her, she seemed to be in denial about her heritage. She was obviously an Elf maiden, yet she always became upset when anyone mentioned it. Why was she not proud to be an Elf? Most humans envied Elves for their immortality. Suddenly I remembered something she had said earlier. Why had she referred to her perfectly pointed ears as a mutation? I had never heard of such before. And if she felt that way about her own ears then what of mine? I pushed thoughts of insecurity away. If this young Elf did not want to be one, it was because she did not know how wonderful it was. She had been raised by humans, it was only natural. Why I was drawn to her I did not know. But I had felt something the first time our eyes greeted each other and I was determined to find out why and what it was.  
  
I began stroking her hair. "So, poikaer (pure one) I feel I must show you the ways of the Elves. I will teach you to take pride in your people. To know our silent strength, the power behind our language. To become part of our love and connection with nature. All of this will I show you. I shall count this task my duty as Prince, to help the one who saved my life to discover a new world."  
  
I was certain that I could show it to her, untouched natural beauty beyond her dreams that was the essence of our people's happiness. Little did I know, it would soon be she that would show me things I had never imagined?  
  
Taking her hand I began to rub her arm, keeping my touch light so as not to wake her. I spoke partly in my native tongue but mostly in the common language, so that her subconscious would pick it up. This was an actual process known among Elves. To speak soothing words would ease her rest, cause her to imagine and remember the things spoken of.  
  
"Quel esta mellonamin (Rest well my friend). For I would have us be friends though I am certain you will make me work for it. One day I will take you to the Silmataurea (Starlight Woods). And we will watch the Amrun (Sunrise) together from the safety of the galadh (trees). I will teach you to understand when the el (stars) speak to us at night, and how to be comforted by the songs the hwesta (wind) carries. How to survive relying only on nature and to make estolada (camp) in any environment. You need not fear loneliness. I will stay by you. Quel kaima lirimaer. (Sleep well lovely one)  
  
Then I was looking into her eyes. Her very alert angry looking eyes. She had woken and my calming words did not seem to have had any affect. Whatsoever.  
  
"Why are you touching me?"  
  
"Well, you had fallen asleep and." I trailed off. Why was she so angry.  
  
"Baka! Hentai! Ecchi!" she yelled. "Get off of me. Now you pervert! How dare you take advantage of me while I'm sleeping?" (uh, she pretty much called him a stupid pervert in Japanese for all of those non-anime watchers)  
  
"Lady Niari, I did not, would not take advantage of you. I." I trailed off again. Hadn't I been trying to help her. How dare she wake and accuse me of. of. anything. I had just wasted my time. I could hardly believe the things I had just been whispering to her. An Elf could shout and sing songs of love and devotion to her and she would still react the same.  
  
"My lady I will take my leave of you now. It is obvious that you cannot appreciate even my smallest offerings of friendship and kindness to you. I hope you recover soon." I got up from her bed to leave.  
  
"Prince Legolas wait." I kept walking.  
  
"I said wait dammit. Now just hold on." I turned to look at her. She was sitting up and looking sheepishly at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. Really I am. You scared me is all. I guess I'm not used to waking up to a handsome Prince holding my hand and singing me to sleep." She looked up and smiled at me. "Or to keep me asleep. Whatever. The point is I'm rash and I'm rude and I hope you'll accept my apology. I know you were only trying to be nice."  
  
I couldn't help it. I smiled back. "It was my pleasure. But I wasn't singing to you just talking."  
  
She patted the bed beside her and moved over a little to give me room. While I crossed back to her she said.  
  
"Really? I could have sworn you were singing. You have a beautiful voice. There doesn't seem to be much difference does there?" I could only smile again. There was a difference and I would show it to her. I began to sing.  
  
I sang to her a simple song that I sang mostly when alone. About the changing of the seasons and their unique magnificence no matter how many thousands of times one watches them. I doubt she understood a word though, I sang in Sindarin.  
  
"Wow." Was all she said when I finished. "That was, it was just. Wow. Do it again." That made me laugh.  
  
"I will another time. Elves love to sing, we do it often. It helps us to remember things long past. But right now Lady Niari you need more sleep. I promise I will sing to you again.  
  
"Prince Legolas, will you do me a favor? Quit calling me Lady Niari. Call me Ni-ni or something. We're cool peoples now so I don't mind."  
  
I looked at her confused "I'm sorry Lady Niari, I don't feel a chill, but if you are cold I can get you a blanket."  
  
She blinked at me. "What? Oh, no. Not cool as in cold. I mean we're friends now so you can call me Ni-ni." She explained rolling her eyes a little.  
  
"Oh, of course. But you must call me Legolas. No one addresses me as Prince unless I'm in a formal setting."  
  
She smiled at that. "Sure thing Legolas. Hey! What's your last name again?'  
  
"Greenleaf." I replied.  
  
"Ok then. I'll have to think up a nickname for you as well."  
  
She gave me a strange look, cocking her head to the side as if studying me. "If I didn't know better I'd say that I was in Europe somewhere. In England I guess. It's the only reason I can think of to account for that accent of yours."  
  
"I believe that it is you speaking with an accent my lady." I grinned at her. I had been wondering about the way she spoke. I had traveled all over Middle Earth and never encountered anything like it.  
  
"Hey, watch it with the lady business." She was frowning at me again.  
  
"My apologies." I bowed to her. She frowned even more. "I must be going now. er, Ni-ni." She giggled at the way I said her name. "The healers have suggested that I rest for at least two hours during the day since the attack and I'd like to get it out of the way so that I can practice some archery." I made a face indicating that I'd rather be doing just that.  
  
"Ooh, archery. Cool. Will you show me one day?"  
  
"Yes, I'll look forward to it." I said and turned to leave as she lay back down.  
  
"Me too. Quel kaima, Legolas." I turned back quickly when she said it, but she had already closed her eyes. I walked slowly to my room smiling the whole way. Glad that my little whispering session had imprinted so strongly onto her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors Note: I know that I've only begun to develop their character personalities but please be patient. They aren't about to fall in love any time soon. Really the story just started, (all I've written so far is the necessary get into it parts plus a couple of little hints of background that will be important later) so for those who like them long, you have lots to look forward to. There is so much more to write, and the action will soon pick up. I'm kind of excited myself. But updates may come a little slower so please bear with me.  
  
~Love and Happiness 


	12. In Which Niari Hangs Out With Some Elfli...

Chapter 12- "In Which Niari Hangs Out With Some Elflings"  
  
"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty. Come on its time to get up. Get up, get up, get up, Shy Dye." I sang at her. She tried to push me off but I wasn't giving up that easily. I kept pulling she kept sleeping.  
  
"Fine then you grump." I thought. "But remember, you asked for it." Grinning wickedly I went back to my room and got my lifeguard whistle from the dresser. My dad had given it to me when Shy and I passed the lifeguard test two years ago. I always carried it with me, which was pretty smart as it was perfect for occasions such as this.  
  
I snuck back into Shy's room as quietly as possible. I was going to blow her lazy butt right out of that bed. Bringing the whistle up to my mouth I took a deep breath, ready to blow.  
  
"WHIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and promptly fell backwards off her bed. I clutched at my heart which was threatening to pound out of my chest.  
  
"Shiana you freak!" I yelled at her. She was laughing so hard her face was actually turning purple.  
  
"Freak? Niari you forget. I know you too well to fall for stuff like that. You're just the type to pull a trick like that on me but guess who gets the last laugh." For effect she leaned over and went "HA, HA, HA!" right in my face.  
  
I just sat there on the floor feeling sorry for myself. "Geez, did you have to blow it so loud?" I asked rubbing my ears.  
  
She just shrugged, a triumphant smile plastered on her face. "What time is it anyway?"  
  
If you must know its about five o'clock." I grinned as if it were the most natural thing in the world for her to wake up at five every morning.  
  
"Oh hell. I'm going back to sleep." She pulled the covers back over her head and turned away from me.  
  
"Oh no you don't." I pulled them back off. She turned to glare at me.  
  
"Niari, have you lost your mind. Since when do I get up at five o'clock? You crazy girl, no stop, get away from me." She protested as I began to pull her out of the bed.  
  
"Come on, Shy, you've got to get up. Legolas wanted to show us something today. Or more precisely he 'requested our presence this morning' so your sleep time is officially over." Shy just kept fighting me.  
  
"No, your sleep time is over. Why should I have to get up?" That's when another idea hit me. (one that wouldn't blow up in my face)  
  
"Rínon will be there." She suddenly stopped fighting.  
  
"Really? Rínon too? (pause while she assimilates this new piece of information) Well stupid, why didn't you say so before!?" She jumped up. "Go run some hot water or something. Unzip my bag. Pull out that hair stuff for me? Hurry up slowpoke. You know my rule. Never keep a good one waiting." She began scurrying about the room trying to get ready, a big grin on her face. That's why I love my best friend. She's so predictable it's scary. An army can't get her out of bed before ten o'clock but you mention a guy that she likes and she'll be up at the crack of dawn singing up the sun.  
  
"Slow down Shy." I laughed after her. "They're not going anywhere."  
  
She was too busy digging frantically through her suitcase to hear me. The night before the Elves had brought our suitcases to us. Some scouts had found them lying in the forest. Apparently they had landed in Middle Earth when we did. Probably because at the time of our uh, transportation- we'd been using them as foot rests. We were both really glad though. Shiana because she had access to her hair gel and other accessories. Me, because I preferred my own clothes to those overdone gowns lining my closet. And I'm sorry but modern shoes beat those delicate looking slippers any day. Still, I tried to keep up a lady like appearance. Didn't want to scare these Elves out of their illusion that all women wore dresses and skirts. So I had chosen to wear a long jean skirt; two slits up the sides, plain white Nikes, and a cute white baby T-shirt, with a jean jacket to match the skirt. The night before Shy and I had braided each other's hair. We both now sported tiny box braids all over held by rubber bands on the end. Hers would last much longer, but she was used to touching mine up for me. Shy had rolled hers up and now pulled them into a high ponytail so that the curly braids cascaded down her back and ended a few inches past her shoulders. I left mine straight and wore them out because they looked cute falling around the collar of my jacket. Shy put on her black Tim's, a tight long sleeve black shirt that showed her midriff ( I tried to advise against that but.), kaki hip huggers, and a half cut sleeveless matching hooded vest.  
  
An hour and a half later found us walked through the halls of the caves toward the entrance.  
  
"Why does it always take you so long to get ready?" I asked Shiana exasperated.  
  
"Hey, you need to be glad I didn't take longer. I always tell you, it takes time to create a masterpiece. See how cute we look?" She twirled around a bit.  
  
"They've probably been waiting for us." I pointed out ignoring her melodrama.  
  
"Well good for them, patience is a virtue."  
  
"A virtue that we have all but mastered Lady Shy. Elves are extremely patient creatures." Rínon's voice came from behind us.  
  
We turned to see he and Legolas coming towards us. They were back in their outdoors garb, a sharp change from the clothes they had worn to that weird gathering the other day. Legolas came up to me and gave a light bow. He looked good enough to eat.  
  
"I trust you rested well. How was your practice?" I asked him.  
  
"Practice was better than expected." He definitely looked happy about something: it was if his eyes were twinkling. It reminded me of a starry- eyed anime character, just a very handsome one.  
  
"I actually did more training than practicing. I look forward to our archery lessons together." He smiled at me.  
  
Oh great, there was that smile again. I felt like he was breaking a law with those gorgeous cheekbones. I felt like I was breaking a law every time he smiled and my thoughts began to wander. Wait, was he flirting with me? No way! Get real Niari.  
  
"Sorry, we kept you guys waiting." Shy addressed Rínon effectively breaking into my thoughts. (Good thing too it was getting pretty steamy in there)  
  
"Do not worry Lady Shy, it was no inconvenience." He smiled down at her and she grinned back. I could see why. Rínon had a great smile too. It was just different from Legolas'. Rinon's was more a quick flash of pure delight, while his cousins was a slow unleashing of charm and joy mixed together.  
  
"You're garments are quite unique." Legolas commented, looking us up and down. "I have never seen their like before."  
  
"Do you like?" Now I was the one to twirl for effect.  
  
"Yes, my lady. I like very much." I didn't even bother to tell him not to call me lady. He was just too cute.  
  
Rínon just stared at Shy.  
  
"Do you like as well my Lord?" she asked him formally, stepping back and showing him her best model stance. I watched as he carefully averted his eyes from her stomach and chest and came to rest on her face. (he seemed uncomfortable but not unhappy) He finally managed to choke out.  
  
"Yes, it is very er, stylish Lady Shy." Shy smiled, satisfied.  
  
Legolas offered me his arm. "Hey, Legolas. Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Was his reply and I frowned. Don't get me wrong I like surprises. I just don't like it when people won't tell me what I want to know when I want to know it. Call me spoiled but whatever. I heard Shy behind me trying to get Rínon to stop calling her Lady and I smiled again, remembering Legolas and my similar conversation yesterday.  
  
Finally we came to a small door. Legolas opened it motioning for me to precede him inside. It was a classroom. A long room full of desks and chairs and the most darling little children I had ever seen. They all turned to look at the new comers.  
  
"Prince Legolas!" All those little voices chimed as one. They immediately jumped out of their seats and surrounded him in a hug. He laughed and patted their heads. It was such a Kodak moment I had to smile. "He must be a wonderful person for the children to love him so." I thought to myself.  
  
"'Quel amrun. Good morning Legolas. Ah, and Rínon as well." Said a male Elf coming over to us from the front of the room. He had long hair like Legolas but of a darker blonde and he wore a long green tunic. He had nice gray eyes and he held a knowing expression on his face as he looked around at us. The Elflings went immediately back to their seats but kept casting curious glances in our direction.  
  
"The two of you I know, but I have not yet had the pleasure of making the acquaintance of your company." The Elf said.  
  
Legolas introduced us. This new Elf's name was Tarar and he taught history to this group of Elflings. (They were so cute)  
  
"Nae saian luume' Legolas Thranduilion (It has been too long)."  
  
"It has. Would you allow us to sit in on part of your class Tarar? I would like Niari and Lady Shiana to see one lesson."  
  
"I don't see how it would be a problem. Try not to distract the little ones though. They're already too excited to see you. You visit so infrequently." He winked at us.  
  
Legolas just smiled and led us to the back of the classroom where we each found a chair. Shy and I sat between Legolas and Rínon. Tarar resumed his place at the front and started the class back up.  
  
"For what reason did Lord Elrond choose nine companions to go on the quest to destroy the One Ring?" Quite a few hands immediately flew up. I leaned over and whispered to Legolas.  
  
"Sharp class eh?" He nodded, and whispered back. They are all well learned. At home as well as school. I nodded. I could just imagine Legolas being that small and raising his hand to answer questions. He was probably a teachers pet. I turned back to the lesson. A little girl had been called on.  
  
"Go ahead Tindome" Tarar prompted. She called out in a clear voice, "To counterbalance the Nine Ring wraiths."  
  
"Very good, and who were the Ring wraiths originally?"  
  
A little boy answered this time. "Nine kings of men."  
  
"And who was the curucuar, skillful bowman (he amended remembering Shiana and myself), that became part of the Fellowship as representative of the Elves?" He asked this last question with a smile.  
  
In unison the children all belted out "Prince Legolas son of King Thranduilion of the wooded realm Eryn Lasgalen!" All those little heads turned around to look at Legolas. He beamed back at them and I just stared at him in shock. I mean I had no idea exactly what it was he had done but it had to be important for these children to be learning about it in history class.  
  
"Wait a minute, what did he do?" Shy asked impatiently.  
  
The little girl Tindome answered her smiling all the while at Legolas. Well, well. Somebody's got a crush.  
  
"Prince Legolas accompanied the Fellowship as the only Elda among Peredhil (Haflings), Edan (Humans), and a Naugrim (Dwarf). The quest was long and very dangerous. The Dark Lord Sauron and the evil wizard Sauromon sought to destroy all the free lands of Middle Earth but they did not succeed because of that quest. Now Middle Earth is once again safe. Prince Legolas and his bow are now a legend among Tel'Quessir. Hon naa belegohtar (he is a skillful warrior)."  
  
"I only caught part of what she said because she lapsed a little into her language. Especially that last sentence, but whatever she said made the Prince next to me blush. "Would ya look at that." I thought to myself. "Charmed by a ten year old." 


	13. Where Niari Learns To Listen To The Wind

Chapter 13 "Where Niari learns to Listen to the Wind"  
  
"We must take our leave now. Thank you Tarar." Tarar nodded and Legolas stood up taking my arm once again.  
  
"Namaarie Prince Legolas (Farewell)" the children called after us.  
  
"Tenna' telwan little ones (Until later)." He called back to them. We followed him outside.  
  
"What was that you said to them?" I asked him as soon as we were out the door.  
  
"The faster you learn my language, the quicker you will know." He teased me.  
  
"Well, will you at least tell me where we are going next?"  
  
"Of course I will." I smiled at him. Finally some information.  
  
"We are headed outside." My smile fell off.  
  
"Typical, just typical." He chuckled beside me and I elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"A! (Ah!)" he exclaimed holding his side.  
  
"Oh, you big baby, that did not even hurt."  
  
"You are not the one feeling the pain."  
  
"Men are such babies."  
  
"I am not a man, I am an Elf." He was grinning now.  
  
"Well," I grinned back. "Elves are such babies then."  
  
"No, we are not."  
  
"You are too." I started  
  
"We are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are not." I switched on him.  
  
"Are too." He replied (foolish Elf)  
  
"Legolas, I totally agree with you." My smile couldn't have gotten any bigger.  
  
"Yes." He looked pleased. "Wait, what?" Now he looked confused. Then he realized.  
  
"You tricked me."  
  
"Nah, you just weren't paying close enough attention."  
  
"You are a very unique individual Niari."  
  
"Why thank you, Prince Legolas son of King Thranduilion of the wooded realm Eryn Lasgalen." He laughed outright at that.  
  
"And humorous as well. What will you show me next?"  
  
"Well I don't know. Get to know me and find out."  
  
He looked at me, and our eyes met. Deep black stared into sparkling blue and I found myself unable to look away.  
  
"I will then." He said it softly, all hints of playfulness gone from his voice.  
  
And then just as suddenly as it had come upon us the spell broke and he looked away. I released the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "This Elf is dangerous." I thought. Don't let your guard down again Niari. (And stop flirting with him!)  
  
Finally we stepped outside and I breathed in deeply. I could hear Legolas doing the same beside me. The air was so fresh and clean. Looking around I couldn't help but wonder at nature. The fall season was so beautiful. The trees surrounded the Elves underground palace, and rich colors of red, yellow, green, orange, and more seemed to swirl around us. It was like a safe capsule of evergreen protection.  
  
"Tula (Come)." Legolas took my hand and started running. I turned to see Rínon pulling Shy along after him as well.  
  
"Oi, Legolas, where are we going?"  
  
"Always so many questions. Just come." He looked back at me elation shining in his fair features.  
  
"Can you feel it Niari? Feel the air moving with you, let it guide and cushion your footsteps. Listen to the trees whispering to us. Hear the song on the wind. Here, close your eyes and let me guide you."  
  
I closed my eyes. I was afraid at first. I mean who runs through the trees with their eyes closed. But I trusted him so I did. The wind carried my braids and they blew behind me caught in its flow. The wind caressed my face and I swear I could almost hear something saying.  
  
Let go. Be free. Let go.  
  
It was wonderful. I never even tired. I felt so alive and part of everything. I no longer felt just myself but the grass bowing beneath by feet, the branches swaying above my head, and especially the lithe figure holding my hand that was showing it all to me. Too soon it was over and Legolas slowed down and finally stopped. I opened my eyes. We were at the edge of a meadow of short grass. Rínon and Shy came up behind us, Shy breathing hard and mumbling about crazy Elves forgetting about a poor human.  
  
There were more children about the meadow but these were older. They were all lined up standing in what looked like some form of meditative stance. Adult Elves weaved among them silently observing.  
  
"They are learning to do as you just did."  
  
Legolas came to stand behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.  
  
"Now you must not concentrate on thoughts, feel for the moment. Listen to your surroundings and become part of everything once again." Oh, I was feeling all right. His warm soft body pressed against mine and his breath against my ear when he whispered. Ok Ni-ni concentrate. (No, not on the Elf!)  
  
For the second time that day I closed my eyes and lost myself to everything around me. Legolas heart was beating slowly against my back and I could feel each breath he took. I was attracted to him sure but that's wasn't why I noticed. I felt part of it. I began to sense each person in the meadow. Their spirits seemed suddenly opened to me. I began hearing things I didn't usually notice. Breathing, I was hearing them breathe. Not just my friends but also each Elf in that meadow. I heard birds high above us, insect sounds, the rustling of individual blades of grass. Everything. So involved was I in my meditation I didn't even feel Legolas step back from me. But the deeper in I got the more I could detect and I knew without knowing that he was creeping around to my front. He didn't make a sound but when his arm reached out to wave in front of my face I caught it and opened my eyes.  
  
He looked pleased and not as surprised as I expected. "Excellent. You did well mellonamin."  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Mellonamin it means my friend." It is a simple endearment but it is what you are to me.  
  
I didn't think I deserved it but I appreciated the sentiment. More than I cared to let on.  
  
"You are learning to sense things around you. You are learning the ways of the Elves."  
  
He looked so beautiful standing there smiling gently at me. The wind blowing strands of blonde hair into his face despite the neat braids that held it back. The clouds hid the sun and the atmosphere made his high cheekbones and dark eyebrows stand out. His thin lips were so inviting, I wanted to. Wait what? I didn't want to do anything. Come on Niari come back to the real world. Please, please don't fall for him. You're acting like some lost kitten starved for attention. Don't fall into the trap girl.  
  
"I know what you're trying to do Legolas. It won't work. I just wanna go home." His face fell.  
  
"I'm only trying to teach you about your people."  
  
"They are not my people!" I yelled. Everyone in the meadow turned to stare at us. Great just what I need an audience. Well they should mind their business. I had let this go too far I wasn't shutting up. "How many times do I have to tell you? I am human Legolas, human got it!"  
  
"No Niari, you are an Elf. It is time you came to terms with that."  
  
"No! I don't have to come to terms with anything. You need to leave me alone."  
  
"I will not leave you alone Niari. I look into your eyes and I see the light of my people. If you won't believe that then recognize, your ears give you away."  
  
"Damn you Legolas, I told you. They're just some mutation from birth, that's all. So what if your people have them too. It's just a coincidence."  
  
"No!" He grabbed my arms but not hard enough to hurt. "It is no coincidence. Niari I tire of this attitude of yours. Why are you so afraid to admit your true heritage? I know you feel it. Something was missing in your life of that I am sure. It is a gap only your people can fill. Embrace the light of the Elves. Let me show you what humans cannot. They will never understand you Niari. Not like we can. Let go of your past."  
  
I could feel Shy and Rínon staring at us worriedly.  
  
What could I do? A million thoughts were racing around in my head. So maybe he was right. After all my mom had told me that I was an Elf. But I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to admit it to myself and here he was trying to force me.  
  
In my coldest voice I demanded. "Let me go." He hesitated. "I said let me go Legolas!" I pushed out of his hold.  
  
"I would only have you experience this part of your life Niari."  
  
"How can I? I don't know anything about Elves."  
  
"That is why you and Lady Shy will join Tarar's class starting tomorrow."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Shy's voice joined mine in protest.  
  
"What do you mean join his class?" She asked.  
  
Rínon spoke up. "Legolas and I both think it best that the two of you begin to learn about our culture. You would have to start in the Elfling's class. It's only natural."  
  
"Believe me sweetie, there is nothing natural about two grown women in a class for kids. You're kidding right?" He shook his head. "Rínon I can't believe you." Shy seemed too pissed off to say anything else. She stood there glaring daggers at Rínon.  
  
I decided to speak up. "Well you both thought wrong. Neither of us has any intention of joining some kiddies class. What is wrong with the two of you? What, are we already signed up or something? Did you even think to ask us if we wanted to?"  
  
"We shouldn't have to ask. It is an honor to learn of the First-Born."  
  
"An honor for who? You Elves may be the most happening thing in Middle- Earth but I'm not from around here. I don't see the big deal. And for your information, I'm already in school. Back home I'm in college. It's a school for higher learning and Shy and I are both there training for our careers. You want me to go to school with a bunch of Elflings? Yes they were darling to watch but that's where it ends. I have no intention of calling them peers. Sorry Prince it ain't gonna happen." I turned and began walking back towards the caves with Shy in tow. I stopped and turned back to him.  
  
"You know the bad thing is, the idea wouldn't have been so bad if you'd just asked us what we thought first. I mean we might not have agreed to it sure: but it would have made us feel like we had a choice. If you want to be a good Prince then you need to learn not to assume that everyone is going to bend to your every wish. Get to know them and their personality then make a suggestion that they can deal with. Maybe if you'd done that, I would still have some respect for you mellonamin." And with that I turned away. I tried not to think about the hurt look on his face after I threw his endearment scornfully back at him.  
  
"Well, that friendship didn't take but a day to ruin." I couldn't help but think. What I hadn't expected was that I'd be so upset when it did. 


End file.
